


Dean, Get Out of the Pantry

by darkbluesharpie



Series: Domestic Disputes [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean is an awesome boyfriend, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluff, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Feels, Slight D/s Elements, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, men's lingerie, panty!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbluesharpie/pseuds/darkbluesharpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When work and life gets Castiel down, Dean decides to cheer him up with a surprise. He's waiting at the front door dressed in nothing by lacy lingerie when he gets cold feet at the last second, and hides in the pantry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean, Get Out of the Pantry

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to Priorities (Don't Keep Me Waiting) as per request! 
> 
> For those of you who like visual cues to go along with your imagination, I have some links to Dean's lingerie at the bottom. Just in case you were interested. I apologize for any grammatical issues and misspellings, this is unbeta'd.

There were few things that Dean was absolutely confident about; pie was better than cake, Castiel worked way too hard at his job, and Dean Winchester was the best boyfriend in the world.

It had been a very tough week for his Castiel: his boss was a total douche who had him working long shifts, but didn't give him the credit or the opportunities to advance that he deserved; some moron who had the brilliant idea to text and drive had rear-ended his car at a red light, and the damages came with a pretty heavy price tag, not to mention his auto insurance went up because of it; the bills were starting to pile up, and their cable went out cause they couldn't make the payment.

So yeah. Shitty week.

Each day, Dean had to watch the most important thing in his life come home, exhausted and wary and reaching his wit's end, and he felt completely useless. Sure, he pulled in some good money at the garage where he worked, but he had his own debts to pay. Besides, who really needed cable when you had the internet? None of his usual "everything's going to work out" comments were hitting home, and Castiel always ended up dragging himself off to bed, sometimes without even eating the dinner Dean had prepared.

The end of the week found Dean laying in bed, his poor Castiel unconscious to his right as he watched him sleep, racking his brain because there had to be something- _anything_ \- that he could do to make his boyfriend feel better. His words of encouragement weren't helping, but he had never been all that good at verbal communication. Naturally, he had turned to physical contributions, and while Castiel never complained, even their sex wasn't having the impact he had hoped it would.

It helped slightly, though, especially the sessions where he let Castiel tie him up or spank him. His boyfriend flourished under having so much control. But the high would pass, the orgasms would fade, and Castiel would slowly return to his tired miserable self, and Dean couldn't take it.

They needed something new. Something that wasn't over-the-top or super expensive or time-consuming, but all Dean really had to offer was himself. How could he give himself to Castiel in a new way? Surely his boyfriend had had him in every way imaginable? Maybe he needed to bring in something they hadn't used before, like a new toy? Somehow, Dean didn't think that would be enough.

And besides, Dean had always been his favorite thing to play with.

Dean gasped as the idea hit him, and he winced when the sound caused Castiel to stir. Luckily, he kept sleeping, leaving Dean to his planning.

The thrill of what he wanted to do made his skin itch and it made it hard for him to sleep. When the alarm clock displayed 3am, he gave up on getting a full night's rest, and got out of bed.

Quietly, he padded over to the armchair beside the bed and clicked on his laptop.

Never had he anticipated there would be so many websites for what he wanted to buy. In his mind's eye, he had just used something simple, something that got the job done, but now that he saw the options, he couldn't make up his mind. There were so many different colors and designs, and he had to Google a few words to understand some of the differences in the products, but the more he saw, the more excited he became.

Despite his original plan to go simple, he kept looking and looking at all of the different designs. Now that he knew he had such a large selection, he couldn't just go with _minimal_. He passed over several different choices, but they each had something about them that just wasn't quite right.

Until one was.

It caught his eye in the little thumbnail preview, and when he clicked on it, his jaw dropped. It was _perfect_ , and he grabbed his wallet from the nightstand. He typed in the color and size he wanted and sent the item to his shopping cart.

Something stirred just outside of his vision, and he strained his eyes to see it, the room now much darker since he had been staring at the brightness of his screen.

"Dean?" Castiel's sleepy voice called out to him from the bed. "Everything okay?"

"Just looking something up," Dean said, confirming the buy and typing in his credit card information. "I'll be right there, baby, go back to sleep."

He heard the blanket rustling as he rolled over, and Dean smiled fondly in his direction. When everything was finished, he cleared his web history and switched his laptop off before climbing back into bed.

The moment he had settled, sleepy arms encircled him and drew him close to Castiel's body until his head was pillowed on his boyfriend's shoulder. Castiel kissed him lazily on top of his head before falling back asleep, as if he had been waiting until Dean was nearby to do so.

Warm and content and excited for the first time in a long time for their future, Dean leaned up and kissed his chin, nuzzling into his neck before drifting off himself.

* * *

It took five days to get there, his little surprise for Castiel.

Fortunately, if had arrived while Castiel was still at work, and thus he didn't have to explain what the box was or why his face had suddenly gone bright red when he brought it inside.

Their week had not gotten much better since the last one, the only improvement being that they had payed the cable bill, and had TV again. Castiel was starting to look a little worse for the wear, and while Dean knew his boyfriend was trying his best not to take his frustrations out on him, his patience was thin these days. Being the person Castiel was around most often, sometimes Dean got in the line of fire.

As always, Dean had remained understanding, and did not reciprocate when Castiel snapped at him. He didn't take it personally when Castiel stubbed his toe and chewed Dean out because he had been the one who decided the layout of their furniture. He let himself be yelled at when Dean had failed to recheck Castiel's alarm clock after his boyfriend had accidentally set it for PM instead of AM, causing him to over-sleep. He stayed quiet as Castiel scolded him for putting only two sugars in his coffee when he needed three because he was so tired, causing him to have to grab another packet himself before walking out the door and really, Dean should have just _known_.

Sure they were petty, these little things that upset Castiel, but the poor guy needed to vent at _someone_ , and Dean liked to help when and where he could. It wasn't much, but it was the best he could do.

Until now.

He set the box on the bed and sliced it open with some scissors, taking the utmost care not to disturb the contents. When he pulled the flaps open, he saw it- it was like a carefully folded bundle of black and red, and tentatively, Dean started to withdraw the pieces one by one, removing them from their plastic wrappers, and laying them out on the bed.

The lingerie set was mostly comprised of black lace and satin, with thin red hemlines and bows. He laid them out on the bed, his excitement building the more he looked at them, before glancing at the clock- Castiel would be home at seven; that gave Dean a little more than an hour. Quickly, he hoped in the shower and scrubbed off all of the motor grease and sweat left over from the garage.

Once he was cleaned and dried off, he spent some time preparing and pampering; opening the drawer under the sink, he found Castiel's favorite body lotion. It was the expensive stuff, and he didn't use it often, but he knew Castiel loved the smell, so he rubbed it generously into his skin, leaving him soft to the touch and smelling like sandalwood. He spent a little time manscaping, but as he usually kept himself hairless, there wasn't much to do there.

With a quick time check- thirty minutes until game time- he spread himself out on the bed, and reached inside his nightstand drawer for the lube.

He had predicted each scenario in his head over and over about how this might go when Castiel got home and saw him. Though they had all played out differently, each started the same; when Castiel caught sight of him- all decked out in panties and stockings and waiting there for him to use as he pleased- he would be _demanding_. Everything would be _get on your knees, now_. There would be no time for prepping, so Dean thought it best to take care of that ahead of time.

The small bottle opened with a snick, and he covered his first two fingers before reaching down. Knees bent, thighs spread, he circled the slick fingers over his entranced and pressed slightly at his rim until he felt the muscles relax and let him in. He squirmed slightly at the first finger, pushing it all the way in before slowly removing it. He repeated the process a few times until he was loose enough for the second finger.

Twisting his hand, he inched the second digit until it slid beside the first. Dean loved the stretch of it, when he scissored his fingers, or spread his knuckles, opening himself up with the thoughts of what would happen at 7 o'clock. He groaned at the third finger, hissing at the stretching at his rim before relaxing into it. His fingers pumped in and out of him, hips grinding in time with them, his pace still slow.

This wasn't about getting off, this was about preparing himself for how urgent Castiel would be when he opened that front door, and bent Dean over the dining room table, no warning, no preamble, and just fucked into him. The fantasy had his hand twisting until fingertips nudged his prostate. His abs flexed and his body jerked as he pressed his fingers further into himself and wriggled them against that sensitive spot inside of him, making him shout out in pleasure. His hips rocked hard against his wrist, his whole body encouraging him to go faster, to press harder.

His cock laid heavy and hard against his stomach, but he had to resist his need to touch it. That was Castiel's job. Castiel, who would be there soon, and suddenly, Dean snapped his eyes open and looked at the clock- fifteen minutes left, and he still had to get dressed.

 _Fuck_ , he had lost track of time. Reluctantly, he pulled his fingers out of his slick and open hole, and half-ran into the bathroom to wash them. Finally, he returned to his outfit draped on the other side of the bed from where he had just fingered himself. This was it- he had waited all week for this, and now it was time to get dressed.

He started with the panties.

They were black satin, slick to the touch, and shiny, with a ruffle of lace at the waistband that flared out like a small shirt. The hem was decorated with a thin red ribbon that tied into a small bow at the front. The satin felt amazing on his skin when he pulled it up, though it was very tight against his straining erection. It took some adjusting, but when he was fully tucked away, he had to admire the feel of the smooth material dragging against his heated flesh.

Next in line was the garter belt. The patterns matched the panties, all black lace with silky red straps and bows. He pulled it over the panties to his waist, letting the straps hang there while he grabbed the first stocking.

The nylons were rolled up his legs, the embroidered trims wrapping around the thick of his thighs, and he stood up to fix the clasps of the garter belt. Tucking the straps through the leg-holes of his panties, he fastened them to the stockings, right above the little red bows. When everything was in place, he stood up for the final piece.

It was a babydoll-styled negligee; he picked it up carefully, as if afraid he might tear it, and let the thin material shift over his fingers. Carrying it with him, he walked over to their walk-in closet, to where the full-body mirror was in the back. Raising it over his head, Dean pulled the negligee onto his body, careful not to pull too hard in some places.

When it draped over him, Dean took in his appearance in the mirror. The negligee was made of the same thin lace fabric, so sheer, Dean could see his body through it; the hemline flared out where it fell around his waist, just covering the garter belt.

Holy shit, he looked amazing.

Why had he never thought to do this before? His fingers traced over the neckline, following the red satin ribbon, feeling how delicate it was, how fragile. He would have to be careful not to rip it. Though, he thought with a grin, he didn't mind if it got torn a little by someone else's frantic hands, desperate to get to his skin.

He jolted again and ran to the bedroom- five minutes to seven. Heart racing, adrenaline in his veins, Dean ran to the front door, bouncing on his the balls of his feet. Every time he shifted his weight, he could feel the slick lube inside of him, and the satin catching against his arousal. God, he was burning, his skin too hot and tight, and he knew he was blushing but he didn't care.

Castiel would be there soon. He would walk through that front door and see Dean and would tackle him to the floor with a growl and furious kisses and bites. His skin was antsy, the anticipation making him itch all over. He could feel his heartbeat pounding in his ears, his hands shaking with nerves. The waiting was going to kill him.

He jumped and may or may not have yelped at the sudden sound of the clock chiming the top of the hour. Gathering him composure, he turned towards the front door. Show time.

Sure enough, just moments after the house quieted, he heard Castiel's car pull up the driveway. His heart was in his throat, and he tried to calm his breathing. His hands felt cold, and his face felt too hot, and he felt so amazing, his confidence coursing through him as he heard Castiel's footsteps up the walkway. Oh god, this was it. Castiel was going to love this. Castiel was going to be amazed. Castiel was about to walk through that front door and see Dean.

Wearing satin panties and lacy lingerie.

Dread struck him suddenly, making him feel cold. What the fuck was he doing? Oh god, he could hear keys. He had to get out of there _right the fuck now_.

The front door opened, and Castiel hung his keys up next to Dean's. He felt drained as he removed his tan overcoat, and placed it on the coat rack.

"Dean, I'm home," he called out.

He got to the living room before he stopped- something seemed a little off. It took him a moment to realize what it was; he had grown so used to Dean's "welcome home" kisses when he greeted him at the door that he didn't notice it was missing right away. Where was his boyfriend?

"Dean?" he called out again, his voice loud in the quiet house. "You home?"

He had to be, his car was in the driveway. Castiel listened for the shower before walking back to their bedroom, but heard nothing. Dean was not back there, though he noticed a large, empty cardboard box on the floor of the closet. He'd have to ask Dean about that when he found him.

Castiel walked back out to the living room thinking about where his boyfriend might be. Maybe he had gone for a run? Rather unlike him, especially since he was usually so tired after working at the garage, but it was possible. Pulling out his cell phone, he pressed the number one button on the keypad, Dean's assigned speed dial, and hit send. The screen of his phone lit up, displaying it's call to "Batman."

A smooth base line emitted behind him as Dean's ringtone filled the air. Turning around, Castiel looked for the source of the music, hoping to see his boyfriend but only spotting his cell phone resting on the coffee table. He hung up.

Castiel was worried now; Dean never went a _nywhere_ without his cell phone.

"Dean?" He called out again. "Dean, are you here?"

He was walking back towards the front door, heading into the kitchen- maybe Dean had left a note?- when he noticed the air smelled a little sweeter than normal, earthy, and pleasant, and familiar. But he couldn't identify it right away, and he had other pressing matters at hand, so he ignored it.

There was no note in the kitchen, and Castiel tried to stay calm. He shouldn't jump to conclusions; there was no reason to panic, and whenever Dean returned from wherever he was, Castiel was sure he'd explain himself.

That didn't mean he couldn't worry, just a little. He would wait an hour, and if Dean had not returned by then-

A small shuffling sound from somewhere in front of him disrupted his thoughts, making him look up. When the cause of the noise was not readily apparent, he walked forward until he stood in front of the pantry, grabbing the door nob, and starting to open it-

The pantry door snapped shut immediately.

His brain was having trouble processing what was happening, and after a few moments, he tried to put words to his thoughts.

"Dean, are- are you in the pantry?"

More silence and then-

"Yes."

The word was so small, so quiet, but Castiel heard it. Relief immediately flooded trough him now that he knew Dean was home and safe, but it was quickly replaced by frustration. Had Dean not heard him calling for him? Did he not realize how worried he had been?

Dean rested his forehead against the back of the pantry door. He hadn't meant to run in here, but it was the closest option, and it's not like he was thinking clearly- he needed to hide fast, and he panicked. When Castiel had gotten home and called out for him, Dean had so badly wanted to reply, to let him know he was okay, but he didn't want him to know what he was doing. Then he called out again, and he could hear the worry in his voice, but stayed quiet out of shame.

It had been on purpose when he bumped into the shelf; he had heard Castiel call his phone before coming into the kitchen, and he knew staying hidden would only increase his boyfriend's unease at his absence. Unable to let him continue suffering because of his own stupidity, Dean had let himself be found. But when Castiel had tried to open the door, a flare of panic shot through him- he could _not_ let Castiel see him like this.

"Why are you in the pantry, Dean?" Castiel deadpanned, and Dean could hear his exasperation.

Looking down at the tiny sliver of light at the bottom of the door, Dean furrowed his brows and tried to think of a way out of this that wouldn't be humiliating. He was coming up short.

"Could you-" Dean winced at how thin his voice sounded, and he cleared his throat. "Could you go back outside for a second?" It was a long shot, but Dean had to try. There was a pause on the other side of the door, and Dean held his breath.

"Dean, what's wrong?" It pained him how soft Castiel's voice was, how concerned he sounded. Dean hated himself for causing it.

"Nothing," he said unconvincingly. "Nothing's wrong, I just-"

Dean sighed, and it carried all of his doubt and insecurity. There was no way around this, he was going to have to tell Castiel what was going on.

"Cas, I-" Dean swallowed. "I'm wearing something stupid."

Dean could almost hear the confused look on his boyfriend's face. Castiel had seen him naked, up close, tied down, and in a variety of different and complex positions. What could he possibly be wearing that would cause himself to hide like this?

"Dean," Castiel started, and he listened to his boyfriend trying to find the words that would make him see reason. "I'm sure whatever it is you're wearing is just fine. Could you come out so we can talk?"

"No."

Castiel sighed, and it carried all of his confusion and irritation and he was too tired for this. "Dean-"

"I wanted to surprise you," Dean started. He took a deep breath, before saying altogether- "I wanted to surprise you, so I put something on and waited for you to come home, but I changed my mind, I can't do it. So could you please- _please_ \- just, I don't know, go take a shower or something so I can get dressed and we can forget all of this happened?"

The silence that followed was deafening, and for a moment, Dean feared he would be mocked.

"You wanted to surprise me?" Castiel asked, and oh, that tone wasn't mocking at all. It was intrigue and curiosity and putting context clues together. "Dean, what are you wearing?"

Dean didn't think it was possible to blush any harder. When he glanced down at himself, he could see his body slightly illuminated by the light from the kitchen. The shiny satin glimmered as if it were taunting him.

"Is there any chance of you just letting this go?"

"Dean," The fondness in Castiel's voice was evident. "I promise, whatever it is you are wearing, I will not judge you for it."

Hands trembled and heart rate sped up and Dean felt like the oxygen in the pantry wasn't working right. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, his lower lip quivering slightly before he conceded.

"Promise you won't laugh." It was meant to sound like a demand, but it came out like a plea. If Castiel so much as _smirked_ at him, Dean was prepared to barricade himself in here and never leave.

"I promise I will not laugh." Castiel said sincerely. "Now will you please come out of the pantry?"

Slowly, _so slowly_ , Dean twisted the door nob, and inched the door open. Head bowed in shame, and face burning hot with embarrassment, he slide out from behind the safely of the pantry door, exposing himself completely to Castiel's mercy.

Everything went quiet, and his gaze stayed on the floor until he couldn't take it anymore and he looked up into Castiel's face- expecting barely contained laughter, or attempts to keep from grinning.

He wasn't expecting at what he saw instead, and he stilled.

Because Castiel was _staring_ at him- his eyes were wide, as if he were trying to take everything in at once but still not believing it. Blue eyes traveled all over Dean's body; they started at his legs, trailing up his nylons and settling on his panties and garter belt, then moving up to his chest that was decorated by his negligee and Dean noticed Castiel wasn't breathing. His lips were still parted in a permanent gasp, as if his breath had hitched and he just forgot.

It was pure awe, his expression, and he took a step closer until he was inches away from Dean, his hands reaching out to him, to confirm with touch what he was seeing. His fingers traced over the lace as they skated down his sides, holding Dean steady at the waist, his grip firm and finally, Castiel's eyes met his.

" _Dean_ ," Castiel whispered his name, and it was like all of his doubt just evaporated. Because surely nothing unflattering could have earned such a reaction from his boyfriend.

Trembling hands settled over Castiel's, his thumbs stroking over his knuckles.

"Is this okay?" he asked, because even if he knew, he still needed to hear it.

" _Okay_?" Castiel raised his eyebrows at him, and his incredulous tone made the corners of Dean's lips twitch. "Dean, this is more than- I mean, look at you, you're-" He looked back down at his body before looking back at him with a smile. "Dean, you're _incredible_."

Turned out it was Dean who was attempting not to grin, but it was a battle he lost as Castiel's words washed over him, his amazement sinking it, and he couldn't help but smile. He leaned forward and placed that smile on Castiel's lips, and hummed as him boyfriend kissed him back enthusiastically. Bare arms wrapped themselves over Castiel's shoulders as the kiss deepened, and suddenly, Dean was being moved.

Nylons slipped a little on the hard tile of the kitchen as he was shifted over to the counter, but Castiel's grip on his hips kept him from losing his balance. His hands moved to his waist as Dean was hoisted onto the counter, and he stepped back, taking in Dean's decorated body properly.

Dean flushed at the attention, and he reflexively shied away from it by ducking his head and trying to close his legs. Apparently, that was unacceptable, and Castiel's hands suddenly grabbed his knees, and forced them back open, causing Dean to gasp and even more blood to rush to his face. He could only sit there and watch Castiel watching him, as he observed Dean like he was a four course meal, and he didn't know where to place the first bite.

"How long?" Castiel suddenly asked looking back up at him, and Dean only furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "How long have you been planning this?"

Dean swallowed and tried to find his voice.

"Um," he started. "About a week. It came in today, and..." he trailed off.

"And you wanted to surprise me," Castiel finished, shaking his head in disbelief and smiling up at him like Dean was something else. Why did Dean want to back out of this, again?

Castiel stepped between his parted knees, his gaze turning to his hands as they roamed over the different fabrics, gliding down Dean's chest and on to his thighs. Dean could feel the warm press of his palms against his stockings as Castiel stroked them down and back up until his thumbs hooked under the leg-holes of his panties, and his hands framed his crotch.

It was only then that Dean realized he wasn't hard, the fear and embarrassment from earlier effectively removing his arousal. The praise and attention and adrenaline was enough to keep him a little excited, but not enough to be noticeable. He looked at Castiel uncertainly, hoping he wouldn't take it to mean something about him, but his boyfriend was only smirking as he stared between his hands.

"Let's take care of this first," he said, and Dean started at him with a furrowed brow before letting out a small gasp.

Light fingers traced over the outline of Dean's cock through his panties, before a warm palm covered him and started to rub, causing the satin to catch and drag against the too-hot skin of his dick. Castiel kept the pressure firm as he stroked Dean slowly, wriggling the pad of his thumb over the tip as when he reached it. His cock rapidly started to swell under Castiel's ministrations, his breath hitching as he started to grind into his boyfriend's open hand.

Soon enough, Dean was a writhing mess on the kitchen counter as Castiel moved faster against him. His small gasps turned into moans and pleas for more, and right as he was about to protest about not wanting to finish so soon, the hand was cruelly taken away.

Dean let out a frustrated sound and his hips stilled as he gripped the counter top to regain some control. Castiel chuckled at him and stepped closer, pressing their lips together. Well, he was definitely hard, now, but _oh_ , so was Castiel. He could feel the outline of his boyfriend's erection as Castiel leaned into him, and that excited him far more than the rutting.

Lips pressed down his jaw, and trailed kisses over his neck, stopping every few inches to graze his teeth or nip teasingly at the sensitive flesh. Castiel was kissing a newly formed bruise on his collarbone when he suddenly jerked up, looking through Dean's chest as if concentrating on something else.

"It's you," he said abruptly, as if something just clicked in his head. Dean, however, couldn't be more confused. What was Dean? "No, I mean, the smell," he paused again and leaned into Dean, pressing his nose against his collarbone. "I was wondering what that smell was earlier, when I came into the kitchen- Dean, are you wearing my lotion?" he asked, looking up at Dean again.

"Uh," Dean did some quick thinking, but couldn't remember Castiel ever saying he wasn't allowed to use it. "Yeah?"

Castiel's look turned a little possessive at that, his fingertips pressing hard into the thickness of Dean's thighs causing him to wince, and _oh_ , Dean had forgotten why he hardly used that lotion.

It was mostly used back when they had first started dating, and Castiel had been trying to impress him with showy suits and expensive gifts, but learned quickly that Dean didn't care for those things. No, Dean was more impressed by simple gestures and small moments, and that more than anything else was what had won Castiel over.

That lotion was the smell of them getting to know each other, back when everything was new. And now here Dean was, dressed up in lingerie and wearing that smell, a whole year later- something new for Castiel to explore.

"Lean back, Dean," Castiel ordered, and Dean was quick to obey. He put his hands flat on the counter behind him and leaned away from Castiel as his boyfriend ran his hands underneath his negligee and down his back, fingertips catching at the waistband of his panties and pulling them down. Dean lifted his hips, and the satin slid over his ass and thighs as Castiel removed them and tossed them behind Dean.

The head of Dean's cock flushed red, his erection laying full and heavy across the crease of his thigh. Castiel placed his palm in front of his face, and Dean licked a wide strip over it without being told, getting it wet before his boyfriend reached between them and wrapped his fingers around his length. Though usually warm, the hand felt cold in comparison as it firmly stroked over his arousal. Dean sighed at the friction.

"Pull your knees up," Castiel said, watching as Dean obediently bent his knees and placed the heels of his feet on the edge of the counter. He smeared the precome beading at the tip with his thumb making Dean groan and try to thrust against him.

"Stay still," Castiel moved the hand not stroking his boyfriend over the back of his thigh, fingering the trim of his nylon, and snapping the strap of his garter belt, causing Dean to jump. The skin tingled where the strap hit his skin, and Dean bit his lip as his felt the hand move closer to his hole. Castiel bent forward and sucked marks into Dean's neck as he grabbed the swell of his ass, squeezing it just to hear him moan, before trailing his fingers between his cheeks.

It was Castiel's turn to moan as he felt how slick and loose Dean's hole was, pulling off his neck and releasing his cock suddenly to grab his ass and look down. Using his thumbs, he pulled his cheeks further apart and saw his opening, already prepped and ready for him to do with as he pleased.

" _Fuck_ ," Castiel bit out, and Dean grinned, satisfied at his boyfriend's reaction. His smug look quickly melted into one of pleasure as Castiel pressed two fingers against his hole, and his body let him in with no resistance.

Castiel turned dark eyes to Dean's face and watched him intently as those fingers immediately curled up and firmly rubbed his prostate. Dean's whole body spasmed as he arched forward, mouth hanging open as he cursed out loud. His fingers continued to stroke inside him, and Dean fought to hold still, his body screaming at him to grind down onto his hand, but Castiel had told him to stay still, and more than he wanted more friction, he wanted to make his boyfriend happy.

Clearly pleased by his reaction, Castiel smirked at him before bending at the waist. Dean watched him sink lower, and he didn't realize what his intentions were until Castiel's open mouth was an inch away from the head of his cock. The hand that wasn't pumping in and out of him wrapped around the base of his erection, lining it up with Castiel's lips as he kissed the tip of it.

He pressed the flat of his tongue over the head, licking up all of the precome that had leaked out since he started fingering him. His sealed his lips over him and sucked before lowering his head and taking Dean further into his mouth, copying the pace he had set with his fingers.

It didn't take long before Dean was moaning out loud from his open mouth, shouting profanities as Castiel sucked him down faster and thrust his fingers harder. His limbs were tense from keeping still, but he didn't dare move and ruin the moment. He just watched with half-lidded eyes and slanted eyebrows at the sight below him; his perfect boyfriend working him over, bringing him closer to the edge between his nylon-clad thighs and yeah, this was a moment that would stay with him for a long time.

As much as it pained him, he had to give Castiel the "You Are Now Approaching the Point of No Return" sign, and he placed his trembling hand over his head, gently tugging his fingers at his hair.

"Cas," Dean gasped, his voice sounding wrecked. "Baby, I'm close."

With a wet sound, Castiel carefully removed his fingers and let his cock fall from his mouth, kissing his way up Dean's lacy chest and to his lips.

They kissed for a while as Dean caught his breath, but he was getting impatient, and why did Castiel still have all of his clothes on? Leaning forward off of his hands, Dean reached between them for Castiel's belt buckle and worked it open, immediately undoing the button and zipper afterwards.

"Getting impatient, are we?" Castiel asked with a smirk, laughing when Dean hummed his 'yes.'

Once his pants were undone, Castiel pulled himself out, and Dean licked his hand again before reaching down to stroke it. He watched as Castiel closed his eyes and sighed, leaning into his grip and pressing his lips to Dean's briefly. _Fuck_ , Castiel was hard, and it made him swell with pride that he could have such an effect on him.

When he pushed Dean's hand away, he lined himself up with his hole and pressed just lightly against him. Slowly, he put more and more pressure in his hips until his rim gave way, and Castiel slipped in. Dean groaned and Castiel gasped and they both just felt it as his cock slid inch by inch into him. No matter how many times they did this, Dean would never get over how amazing it was, the first stretch of him, the burning at his rim as Castiel filled him.

The rhythm started slow, Castiel rolling his hips as opposed to outright thrusting, and Dean had a small moment to himself, because out of all the scenarios he made up in his head of how this moment would play out, in none of them did Castiel take things slow. Not that he was complaining, of course, relishing in the build up of their joined arousal, and waiting for his boyfriend to snap from the need and pound into him.

He didn't have to wait long. Castiel lifted one of his legs to rest his knee on his shoulder, and paused to make sure Dean was watching him before laying into him _hard_. Dean's hands jumped to grab both of his shoulders, partly for balance, but mostly to have something to dig his fingers into as Castiel fucked into him.

"Oh, _fuck,_ " Dean shouted, and he knew his throat would be sore tomorrow, but he didn't care as he got louder and louder. "Oh god, Cas, yes, _yes, oh fuck yes_ -"

Encouraged by his vocalizations, Castiel refused to let up, changing the angle and thrusting upwards until Dean shut his eyes tight in a silent scream, and he knew he found his prostate. He pushed Dean's other thigh down, forcing his legs even further apart before wrapping his hand around his cock working him over hard.

Dean's eyes shot open at the touch and he tried to communicate with his eyes how close he was, but Castiel just stroked him faster.

"Cas, oh god, _Cas_ , I'm-" Dean tried to warn him, though there was no way he didn't already know. Dean arched forward, his eyes shut and mouth open, fingertips embedding themselves firmly into Castiel's shoulders, as his orgasm was forced from him. Castiel fucked him through it, slowing down as Dean's body loosened around him, and he watched him come down.

Warm hands were rubbing soothingly up and down his back when Dean came to a few moments later; both of his thighs were back on the counter, his legs hanging off of it, and he found himself leaning forward against Castiel, nuzzling his neck. His arms were heavy when he brought them up to Castiel's chest and pushed himself back.

"You with me, baby?" Castiel asked, and shit, Dean's climax must have been powerful if he was gone long enough for him to ask that.

Dean hummed his yes, too tired to form words, as he looked down at himself; his come had mostly landed on his negligee and garter belt, though some of it had managed to make it's way to Castiel's shirt. With a frown, he saw Castiel was softening- he hadn't noticed he had finished, too, though now that he knew, he could feel his come leaking out of him. It was probably for the best- Dean didn't think he had it in him to give a proper hand job, or be at full participation at this point.

Looking back up, he met Castiel's face and grinned shamelessly at him. He was still floating and felt too good not to be fully proud of himself. Castiel, though, showed no signs of discouraging him, and returned his smile before taking his lips with his own.

They kissed lazily, hands caressing whatever skin they happened to be closest to, until Dean pulled back just enough to meet his eyes.

"So uh," Dean smirked. "Surprise." He raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth wide, open hands waving like it was a surprise party, and Castiel had just walked through the door.

"It sure was," Castiel agreed. "And to think, it almost didn't happen. I know you're a sugary treat, Dean, but you do not belong in a pantry."

Dean could only laugh, and Castiel looked over him again, his expression adoring and affectionate.

"I don't think I'll ever understand why you would want to hide yourself from me, looking the way you do," Castiel added. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

As per usual, Dean tried to shy away from the compliment, but Castiel wouldn't let him.

"No, look at me," he said, grabbing Dean's jaw so he couldn't turn away when Castiel praised him. "I mean it, Dean, you're always beautiful, but like _this_ ," he gestured at Dean's body. "You're _perfect_. And not just because you're wearing stockings, but because of why- you did all of this for me, just because you wanted to make me happy. You always go the extra mile for me, and I'll never stop loving you for that."

How was it that Castiel could fuck him on a kitchen counter while he's wearing lingerie, and then make him blush the hardest using only his words? Dean wasn't like his boyfriend in that regard; he couldn't express himself with words, couldn't tell Castiel how much it meant to him that he said those things, so he grabbed the hand on his face and held it there while he turned and kissed his palm, and he hoped his boyfriend could feel the ' _I love you, too_ ,' in the action.

Castiel's thumb stroked his cheekbone affectionately, and he knew he could. They leaned into each other, sharing another kiss, and Dean could feel drowsiness starting to fog up his mind.

"Hmm," Dean sighed against his lips. "I should wear this more often."

"Oh, you most definitely will," Castiel assured him, picking him up and carrying him bridal-style to the bedroom. "And the next time you wear it, you better know how good you look. Confidence is sexy on you, Dean."

"I'll remember that next time," Dean promised.

* * *

  
 **Author's Note** : (Links are slightly NSFW) Here's what I kind of had in mind for Dean's [panties, garter belt, and stockings](http://www.wickedtemptations.com/ruffled-garter-belt-190040-prd1.htm), and [negligee](http://www.wickedtemptations.com/daisy-rose-babydoll-158577-prd1.htm) (except with more red trim and bows).  
Prequel to [Priorities (Don't Keep Me Waiting)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1219174).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to those that requested the prequel! I added another fic to this series, cause it's from the same !verse. I hope this was what you guys wanted.


End file.
